


Damian Puts a Stop to Marriage

by loofingaround



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Damian Wayne is a good brother, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Tim Drake is a Good Brother, damian is going to kill kon for taking his brother away sorry kon, if that makes sense, its all about the bonding, make that a common tag, no editing we die like robins, timkon is just mentioned but also the primary conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loofingaround/pseuds/loofingaround
Summary: Damian rants about how Tim isn't allowed to marry Kon and Tim settles Damian's fears
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 16
Kudos: 452





	Damian Puts a Stop to Marriage

"You  _ can't _ marry him." 

Tim grunted as Damian dropped onto his bed, laying down across Tim's abdomen. The kid had come in unannounced, slamming Tim's door open, and stomping through his room like he owned the place.

"Damian, what the hell are you talking about?" 

"The Clone! I forbid you from marrying him," Damian grunted out, voice muffled by the sheets.

Tim set his phone aside, focusing on the boy sprawled across his bed. Albeit weird for Damian to care about Tim's relationships, it's not like the kid had been quiet about not liking Kon. Tim thought it must've been personalities not aligning and wrote it off as Damian being... Damian. Sure he'd never had a problem with Bart or Cassie but it wasn't like Tim was going to drop everything and investigate the kids' bad moods towards his friends. 

"I wasn't exactly planning on marrying Kon anytime soon. What brought this up, brat?" Tim asked, leaning down a bit to scratch Damian's back in soothing circles. 

Damian grumbled into the sheets some more before twisting his head to look at Tim. "It's obvious!"

Tim raised an eyebrow, motioning for him to continue.

Damian ground his teeth together before spitting out, "Grayson says you can see it in the clones eyes. And he's right. That idiot looks at you like you put the sun in the sky! Grayson says he's going to propose any day now and," Damian cringed, clearly mad at the idea, "you cannot accept!"

Tim snorted, laying back against the pillows and letting out a laugh. Damian tensed under his hand, slapping away his scritches and sitting up. 

"This is no laughing matter, Drake! You must tell him no!"

"Why?" Tim asked, settling down with a smile pulling at his face.

Damian seethed in silence a moment, looking like a kicked puppy. "He is not fit for you," he started.

"Hey hey hey, I thought we agreed, no more bashing my boyfriend!" Tim reprimanded.

The youngest Robin looked solemn, looking anywhere besides at Tim. "He... The Clone... Why do you want to marry him? What does he have?" Damian tried, his arguments sounding weaker.

"Mostly all of my affections, but he also has a few other things I like. Dami, what's really going on?" Tim proded, gently poking his brother on the side. Damian pushed his hands away, flopping back over on the bed, sprawled out over Tim's legs this time. They sat quietly awhile, Tim not pushing him to speak before he was ready.

"If you marry him... You will leave." 

Tim thought over the words a moment. Sure he and Damian's relationship had improved- it'd improved  _ a lot _ since Damian first arrived, but he didn't think Damian would openly, or generally, miss him if he left. Sure maybe he'd be upset to be the only kid left in the house, but to try and convince him to never go?

"Damian, even if I married Kon, which isn't on the table right now, I mean he hasn't even proposed. He probably wasn't even thinking about it with all the missions right now, and you know how he is-" 

"Drake."

"Right well, even if we were to get married, I wouldn't be gone." 

Damian huffed, flipping over onto his stomach and burying his face in the blanket. "Yes it would! You would move out, out of Gotham. To Metropolis, or worse, San Francisco." 

Tim couldn't help but laugh, reaching down to run a hand through Damian's hair. Damian pulled away but stayed relatively in his spot on Tim's bed. "Damian, that doesn't mean I'm gone. I'll still be visiting, and it's not like Gotham could survive that long without Red Robin. I'd visit plenty," Tim promised.

Damian peeked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "And you'll bring the worthless Kent along?"

Tim rolled his eyes, "sometimes, yes. I doubt he'll want to stop by too often. The scenery here's not all that great."

Damian knocked his head against Tim's knee before turning away. Tim waited for him to say something more but it never came. 

"Dami. You know I wouldn't just leave you, right? Gotham needs Robin and Red Robin, we're totally the second most iconic duo!" Ignoring Damian's snort, he continued, "and I'll always be a text away. I'm still gonna be at dinners,.and around for your art shows, and down for movie nights. You can't get rid of me that easily. If attempted murder didn't keep me away, how would a little marriage?"

Damian turned back towards him and rolled his eyes, crawling up towards the head of the bed to sit back against the headboard beside Tim.

"You're right, you're too much of a leach to leave that easily, Timothy."

Tim knocked him on the back of the head, tsking in disappointment. "And to think we were having a moment." 

They fell into an easy silence, Tim back to playing on his phone and Damian gently resting against him.

"Oh yeah, also Kon could never properly propose to me."

"What? That ingrate thinks he's too good to marry you?"

Tim laughed, wrapping an arm around Damian's shoulder, "oh no, he's tried. He just hasn't yet gotten Bruce's permission to marry me. I told Kon we could just secretly elope but  _ no _ , he's gotta ask my family first! Blame his Midwestern upbringing."

"You better not elope. I will be at your wedding," Damian mumbled, shoving Tim off him. 

"Okay okay, then you gotta give your permission and also convince Jay, Dick, Cass, and Bruce to agree to it as well. Otherwise I'm gonna have a Vegas wedding." Tim joked, watching Damian shuffle off the bed towards the door.

"Easy. I will have them all convinced by the end of the week," the young Robin swore.

"Oh, and I almost forgot! Alfred has to agree too!" 

This time Damian looked a little less sure. Opening the door, he paused and nodded. "Make that two weeks."

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hoho, mini fic for the hahas


End file.
